


The Unforsaken Road

by phaea13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, more tags will be added later probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten guests were invited to an island, by someone none of them could remember, and isn’t to be found.  The guests had nothing in common at first glance, but after time they are each accused of committing a heinous crime.</p><p>This story is heavily inspired by and based off of Agatha Christie’s And Then There Were None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

 

Tsukishima Kei sat in the corner of a first-class non-smoking carriage.  Sighing, he carefully turned the page of the _Times_ to read the political section.  He had never been all that interested in crime and justice, but he was running out of things to do.

Boredom finally setting over him, he closed the paper and rested his head against the wall. _Soldier Island, huh?_ He thought to himself.  The island had been a hot topic in all newspapers recently.  It was a small island off the coast of Devon, previously owned by a millionaire couple, that built a mansion.  Unfortunately, they died in a sailing accident, and the island was sold to Mr.  Owen - at least that’s what the papers said.

Mr.  Owen was quite a mysterious figure.  Nobody knew exactly who he was, but that didn’t stop the rumors.  Tsukishima reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter addressed to him in a messy but legible font reading it for the umpteenth time.

_Kei,_

_I know we haven't talked much since I graduated college, and I'm so sorry about that, I hope you're doing okay.  I was hoping we could get together sometime soon?  Anyway, I heard about a party that the Owens were hosting on Soldier Island, and I know you started being a bank teller recently, so I thought you might want to go to it.  Maybe you could make some connections while you're there - or just have a good time, either's fine.  It's from August 19th to the 20th, I told them you were going, so hopefully you'll be able to go._

_Akiteru_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he folded it carelessly and shoved it back into his pocket.  He hadn't talked to his brother in years, and the first thing he heard from him was he invited him to a party he didn't even want to go to.  He didn't believe in canceling plans, so there wasn't much he could do.  He glanced at his watch and saw that there would be at least two more hours until they would reach his destination.  He allowed himself to rest… 

 

**II**

 

Kozume Kenma glanced nervously around the carriage, taking in all of the faces and taking note of what seemed important.  His eyes landed on the man sitting across from him, Kuroo Tetsurou, whom he had known for as long as he could remember.  They were traveling together to ‘Soldier Island’.

Kenma leaned backwards slightly, tilting his head upwards so he could look at the roof of the train.  He thought back to the letter Kuroo had excitedly shown him earlier that week.  Something about a party hosted by a wealthy couple, that they were invited too.  Kenma was hesitant to go, he thought with all the people it might be dangerous; they didn’t know who else was going to be there, after all.  Kuroo was as adamant as ever.

 _Soldier Island,_ he thought, _How many guests will there be?  If the hosts are as wealthy as the letter suggests, there could be upwards of a hundred people.  It had been in the news often…_

The smell of smoke pulled Kenma abruptly from his thoughts, he looked to where it had been coming from, and saw Kuroo smirking at him through a cigar.  He sighed inwardly, and averted his attention elsewhere.

 

 **III**  

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at his friend.  He wanted the train to arrive already.  They had been stuck in the smoky, crowded carriage for at least three hours at this point, and would probably be for another few.

He puffed on the cigar one more time, before setting it down on the ashtray.  He looked out the window immediately to his left and thought back over the letter.  He’d read it so many times he was sure he had it memorized.

_Kuroo Tetsurou,_

_We met sometime last fall at Misaki Hana’s house.  You and Mr.  Kozume were hired as magicians to do tricks for entertainment, and I struck up a conversation with you.  We got along quite well, and I was hoping you would and your friend would come to a party I’m hosting on Soldier Island from August 19th to the 21st and perform there?  The pay will be double your usual asking price._

_Best regards,_

_Mr. U.N. Owen_

Kuroo was immediately for it, especially because of the pay, but Kenma was more reluctant.  It took some persuading, but he managed to get him to agree.  The pay was all too rewarding… 

 

 **IV**  

 

In an empty first class carriage, Shimizu Kiyoko read _Pride and Prejudice_.  She had started it fifteen minutes into the ride, and was now nearly finished.

When she finished, she looked at the gold plated wristwatch she wore, and saw that the train would soon be reaching it’s destination.

Why was she even going to this damned island?

She had to admit, the letter she received was enticing, but it wasn’t like she needed the money.  She looked at the unfolded paper laid carefully on the seat next to her.

_Shimizu Kiyoko,_

_You attended one of my parties during the Spring, and while you were there, you talked to my daughter, Hitoka.  She really admired you, and asked for you to come to my next party.  So, if you are available, we are hosting a party on Soldier Island on Friday, August 19th.  We would be honored for you to attend._

_Una Nancy -_

She couldn't make out the last name.

Kiyoko remembered Hitoka, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember who was hosting it.  There was no way to be sure, she attended so many parties, at least when her husband was alive… _No,_ she thought, scolding herself in her mind, _I promised myself I wouldn’t think about that_ ever _again._

 

 **V**  

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi sat stiffly in the middle of a first-class carriage.  To his left sat a man who was fast asleep, and to his right was a child, crying about wanting some candy.  He did his best to ignore the hubbub, but found it to be too much, and excused himself to stand in the hallway.

He paced in the narrow hallway, and thought back to the man who invited him.

_“They would be honored to have you attend, Mr.  Ushijima,” the man said, for, what Ushijima felt, was the hundredth time._

_“What’s in it for me?” He asked bluntly.  There was no malice in his tone, he simply felt that his time could be spent better training for the next big match._

_“They’re willing to pay you, sir,” He bowed his head slightly._

_“How much?”_

_“A hundred euros, sir.”_

A hundred euros, _Ushijima thought,_ That could buy a lot…

_“Deal.”_

Who was this mysterious party host?  What would the party be like?  The man inviting him avoided almost every question he asked. Except for one:  who was hosting it?

U.N.  Owen.

 

 **VI**  

 

Akaashi Keiji drove carefully down Bridgewater Street in his recently purchased Mercedes Benz.  He was awfully tired, but there was still over a hundred miles to go.

He has been invited for business.  The letter was vague, but the pay he would receive was straightforward.  It wasn’t like he really needed the money, but he was only to be there for a weekend at most, and the island was said to be nice…

Yes, the island.  He paid attention to pop culture, he knew it was said to be a queer yet alluring place - anyone would be lucky to go.  Of course, he was going for work, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it, maybe stay for a few more days as a sort of holiday.  He had been working rather hard.  Especially that last case.

But that was besides the point.

He would enjoy this trip, regardless of how much he had to work.

Akaashi nodded his head slightly as if he were making a promise to himself.

 

**VII**

 

Sugawara Koushi stood leaning over the railing on the train’s back balcony.  Watching the scenery fly by, he couldn’t help but feel excited.  The letter he received just a week prior had been his first job offering in months.

The Owens wrote to him saying that they would be having a large party, and were concerned that somebody could get hurt, and that they would like to have a doctor there to oversee everything.  Aside from that, he barely knew anything about what he was getting into.  All they told him was when and where the party would take place.  The mysteriousness of the whole thing unsettled him.

He turned to lean his back against the railing and closed his eyes.

After standing like that for a few minutes, he sighed and pushed himself forward slightly.  Regardless of what he was doing, it was work, and he needed to be hired again.

 

**VIII**

 

Iwaizumi Hajime sat crouched over in a busy third-class carriage.  He glanced around the small area, not focusing on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Earlier that month, he received a letter asking him to watch over a party, to make sure things didn’t ‘get too out of hand’ as it said.

He wasn’t sure why they would be asking him, especially with the controversy surrounding him and his work recently.  But that didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like he did anything wrong.

Iwaizumi slowly rocked back into his chair, then forward to stand up.  Apologizing to the people sitting next to him, he walked down the hall, and stood in a slightly less crowded area.  He stretched, and pulled the letter out of his pocket quickly, scowling down at it.  He skimmed the letter, catching phrases like: _attend my party… things get out of hand… reassured to have you there…_

This was ridiculous!  Since when was he asked to do such trivial work?

He should feel insulted.

 _Ah,_ he released the tension in his hands, finding he subconsciously balled them up into fists.   _Oh well,_ he thought, _Can’t exactly back out now, can I?_

He smirked to himself, and made his way back to his seat. 

 

**IX**

 

Oikawa Tooru took a swig from his flask as he read the wrinkled letter in his hands.  He had been invited to a party on Soldier Island by some unknown host.  Apparently, the host had a cousin that had a friend that had a friend that knew Oikawa, but he couldn’t remember who it was.  He knew a lot of people, this wasn’t uncommon.

He scrunched the paper into a ball in his fist, and tossed it into the trash bin a few feet away.  After watching it land effortlessly, he slouched forward, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

 _What exactly am I doing?,_ he thought, _I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited, some anonymous host, a mystifying party.  The whole thing is interesting._

 _Yes,_ he leaned back into his chair, _interesting…_  

 

**X**

 

Despite there being few people around him to judge him for slouching, Ennoshita Chikara sat with impeccably good posture.  He stared focusedly at the pristine, hand-written letter.  He had lost track of how many times he reread it.

_Dear Ennoshita Chikara,_

_I have been informed by one of your previous employers_ _that you often serve at parties, and I would be honored to have you do the same at one I am hosting soon.  I have heard many good things of your character, and would be willing to pay a generous salary.  The party is at my manor on Soldier Island from the 19th to the 21st of August.  I look forward to your response._

_Respectfully,_

_U.N.  Owen_

Sighing inaudibly, he gently folded the letter up and placed it into his suit pocket.

Ennoshita had written several letters back and forth to Mr.  Owen, and after enough correspondence, he was excited.  Excited for the party, excited for the guests.  Excited for the pay, most of all.

After talking to Mr.  Owen enough, they worked out the details, and he had been informed it would be a small party, with no more than ten guests, and that he was to guarantee that they would be happy for the entirety of the party.

“Shimizu Kiyoko, Tsukishima Kei, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji, Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru, then the entertainers: Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma,” Ennoshita mumbled to himself, creating a mental checklist, “My job is to make sure they’re happy, and keep them preoccupied until the host arrives.”  
He laughed softly and glanced out the window.   _The party is only meant to last a couple of hours.  This will be easy._

He looked at his pocketwatch and saw that there was still a few more hours until his stop.  He allowed himself to slouch backwards slightly, and fell asleep.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted the second chapter of anything so I'm kind of proud...

**I**

 

Outside of Oakbridge Station, a curious assortment of people stood in silence.  The quietness was broken by a middle-aged man, “Are you all the lot going to Soldier Island?”

A group of voices responded with a ‘yes’.  The group eyed each other, sizing each other up.

“Since there’s the five of you, it’d probably be easier if a few of you waited for our other taxi.  It’s on the other end of the station, I can call it and it’ll be here in a matter of minutes,” he addressed the entirety of the group, making eye contact with each of them.

“I’ll stay,” Kiyoko said with a soft-spoken tone.

“I wouldn’t mind waiting,” Suga offered with a smile, “With miss…”

“Shimizu.”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” he responded.

The other three men piled into the taxi as the driver put their luggage into the trunk.  Once inside, Oikawa introduced himself, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kuroo, and this is Kenma,” Kuroo said, pointing at Kenma with his thumb, who was too busy staring out the window to notice the conversation.

“Do either of you know whose party we’re going to?” Oikawa asked while propping his elbow on the door.

“I don’t know him personally, but I know his name’s Mr.  Owen,” Kuroo answered, “Kenma and I are going as magicians.”

Oikawa oohed, “That’s cool!  What sort of tricks do you do?”

Kuroo smirked, and went on to explain that magicians never share their secrets, but they’d be doing plenty tonight after dinner.

Kiyoko and Suga watched as the taxi drove off.

“Have you ever been to Soldier Island before?” Suga asked, breaking the silence.

“No, I haven’t done much traveling in this area, have you?” Kiyoko said.

“No.  I don’t do much traveling at all,” he laughed, “Say, do you know the hosts?  I’ve never met them before.”

Before she could answer, a yellow car stopped directly in front of them.

“That’ll be our taxi, then,” she smiled, almost unnoticeably.

 

**II**

 

When the two taxis stopped by a dock, a man was leaning against a lamp post with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, “You must be the Soldier Island lot!”

He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, “Name’s Ukai Keishin, I’m gonna bring you to the island in that boat over there,” he pointed to a fishing boat that looked like it had never been in water more than twenty feet deep.

Oikawa eyed it wearily, “Is it safe to ride that?”

“‘Course!  I deliver supplies out there every day,” he walked over and patted it’s edge, “It hasn’t broken yet.”

“Well, c’mon!  Let’s get going,” he jumped into the boat, helping some of the more nervous ones on.

 

**III**

 

The boat ride was relatively uneventful, aside from Kenma throwing up over the side.

When the island came into view, the first thing the group noticed was the house.  It sat on the top of a flat hill that gradually reached the sea.  The house itself was low and modern-looking with many windows.  It was magnificent!

Ukai shut off the engine of the boat and guided it into a natural cove in between some rocks.

“It must be difficult to get here during a storm,” Kuroo noted.

“Yeah, it’s impossible to get here when there’s a hurricane or the likes,” Ukai said, matter-of-factly, “Sometimes delivery can be delayed up to a week when that happens.”

“I don’t like islands,” Kiyoko commented.

“Oh?  Why is that?” Suga asked.

“They’re too isolated.  If anything bad were to happen no one would know.”

“Good thing this is just a party then, isn’t it?” Suga smiled.

Kiyoko hesitated before nodding in agreement.

The now group of five ascended the steps to a large terrace where a young man in a fancy suit stood in the open doorway to the house.  Any doubts they had were lifted at his comforting aura.  The house looked even more magnificent up close.  It opened into a beautiful foyer with a chandelier and a vase of white lilies on a round table in the center of the room.

“Welcome,” the man bowed slightly, “I’m Ennoshita Chikara and I’m catering for the party.  The Owen’s aren’t here yet, so I’ll be taking care of you until they get here.”

He stepped aside, and gestured to the door, “Please come in, the other guests are all waiting in their rooms, I’ll show you to your’s.  Dinner will be ready around 8 o’clock.”

 

**IV**

 

“Here’s your room, miss,” Ennoshita led Kiyoko to the room at the end of the hall on the second floor.  It was spacious, with a large window that opened to the sea, and a door on the opposite wall that she assumed led to a bathroom.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“I hope you have everything you need, please ring the bell if you need anything,” Ennoshita said as he set her luggage carefully on her bed.

“Yes I will,” she hesitated before continuing, “Have you seen the host yet?”

“No, but Mr.  Owen said he would be here for dinner.”

She hummed, “Are you making the dinner?”

“Yes.  I’ll be doing everything for the party.”

“Isn’t there any other staff?  Can you manage by yourself?”

“No, but there doesn’t need to be.  I’ve cared for much larger parties than this by myself.”

Kiyoko nodded slightly, and Ennoshita turned to leave, walking noiselessly down the halls then down the stairs.  Kiyoko closed the door softly and went to start unpacking her clothes.  She opened one of her suitcases and brought some of the folded clothes over to the dresser.

After she put her clothes away she walked over to stand by the window.  She watched as the waves crashed on the beach and smiled.  It was such a beautiful day out.

 

**V**

 

Kenma paced restlessly across his room.  He was debating going to Kuroo’s room, but he figured they would be going to dinner soon so he decided against it.

The room was well-decorated, with a few rugs on the clean, hardwood floor.  There was a large bed on one wall, and opposite that was a fireplace.  The mantle was barren of any decorations bar a marble sculpture of a bear head and a piece of parchment with a wooden frame, with a poem written in calligraphy inside of it.

He stood in front of the poem for a few moments, reading it over.  He remembered it from when he was a child - his mother used to read it to him.

 

_Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

 

_Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

 

_Eight little soldier boys traveling in Devon;_

_One said he’d stay there and then there were seven._

 

_Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

 

_Six little soldier boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

 

_Five little soldier boys going in for law,_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

 

_Four little soldier boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

 

_Three little soldier boys walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

 

_Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

 

_One little soldier boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

 

He smiled.  This made sense, it was Soldier Island after all.  If there were any poem at all, it would be the most logical for it to be this one.

 

**VI**

 

Akaashi stood in front of the dresser in his bedroom leaning on his hands. He had been waiting in the room for nearly two hours, he felt he was going to go crazy if he didn’t leave soon.

He sighed, and almost immediately after heard the loud ringing of a gong, and smiled.  Adjusting his tie slightly, he left his bedroom and went down to dinner.

 

**VII**

 

Ennoshita hurriedly walked throughout the kitchen.  He had a lot of dinner to prepare, and it was tiring to do it all by himself.  He couldn’t complain, he knew what he was doing going into it, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed.

 _I wonder when the Owen’s will show up…_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to the table in the dining room, making sure the china and other decorations were in place.  When he decided everything was up to standard, he walked over to the large gong and hit it, signaling dinner was ready.

 

**VIII**

 

Dinner was drawing to a close.

The food had been good, and Ennoshita waited well.  By the time they were done eating, the group chatted less formally.

Iwaizumi told stories about what it was like working with the police to an attentive Oikawa, with Ushijima making the odd comment. Kuroo had somehow come across a deck of cards and was using them to perform basic card tricks to Akaashi and Tsukishima, much to Kenma’s disinterest. Kiyoko and Suga talked about their jobs, Kiyoko complained about how difficult it was to manage a company, but her husband had left it to her, so she had no choice.  Suga spoke about a few of his surgeries he performed, but only the ones that went successfully.

“These are kind of strange, aren’t they?” Oikawa asked loudly, losing interest in the conversation he was having when Ushijima started telling sports stories, “The statues, I mean.”

“What are they, soldiers?” Kuroo asked, moving in his chair to look at the small glass statues standing in a circle on the middle of the table.

“How many are there?  Ten?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi confirmed, leaning back in his chair slightly.

“Just like in the poem,” Kenma pointed out.

“You’re right!  The poem was in my room too,” Oikawa laughed, “It’s a silly little poem, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s childish,” Iwaizumi disagreed.

“Aw, Iwa-chan, that’s mean!” Oikawa protested.

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi snapped.

It was quiet after that, not an awkward but a comfortable silence.  Into that silence an inhuman penetrating voice spoke.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, silence, please!”_

Everyone looked at each other, trying to discern who the voice was coming from.  They couldn’t tell.

The voice went on.

_“You are charged with the following indictments:_

_Oikawa Tooru, that on the 4th of October in 1931 you were responsible for the death of Oikawa Takeru._

_Sugawara Koushi, that upon the 12th day of July you did bring about the death of Hinata Shouyou._

_Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, that upon the 31st day of March 1929, you were guilty of the murder of Yamamoto Akane._

_Akaashi Keiji, that you did murder Terushima Yuuji on the 23rd of August, 1923._

_Shimizu Kiyoko, that you did cause the death of Tanaka Ryuunosuke on November 15th, 1927._

_Ennoshita Chikara, that on the fifth day of June in 1919, you killed Yaku Morisuke._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi, that you murdered Tendou Satori on April 12th, 1932._

_Tsukishima Kei, that you were responsible for the death of Yamaguchi Tadashi on the 2nd of May, 1925._

_Iwaizumi Hajime, that on the 16th of January, 1930, you did murder Matsukawa Issei._

_Prisoners at the bar, have you anything to say in your defense?_

 

**IX**

 

The voice stopped.

There was a moment of petrified silence, before Ennoshita dropped the tray he was carrying.  The noise seemed to rip them out of their confusion, and everyone began talking at once.

“I never did that!”

“Who would accuse me of that?”

“I had nothing to do with his death!”

_“Ladies and gentlemen, silence, please!-”_

The voice started again, but before it could continue, Ennoshita rushed over to a large gramophone in the parlor, and ripped the vinyl record out.  Everyone had followed him into the room.

“What was the meaning of that?” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Why did you put that on?” Kuroo asked.

“I-I didn’t mean-I didn’t know what was on it-” Ennoshita tried to explain.

“So you just put a record on that you had no idea what was on it?” Suga questioned, significantly calmer than the others.

“Mr.  Owen told me to!” Ennoshita said.

“He told you to?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!  If I had any idea what was on it, there’s no way I would have put it on, I swear!  He told me that after dinner I should put it on if he wasn’t here.  The only thing that was on it was a name, I thought it was a song!”

“What was the title?” Suga asked.

“It was called _Swan Song_.”

 

**X**

 

Akaashi said suddenly, “We should figure out what’s happening.  Ennoshita, have you met Mr.  Owen?”

“No, sir.  I was hired via letter, I got here less than a week ago.  An agency called Richmond in Plymouth.”

“Do you have the letter on you?” Akaashi asked.

“No, I didn’t keep it.”

“Continue, then.”

“I was to get here on a certain day, everything was already here - the food and drinks - I just needed to do a bit of dusting.  I got a few more letters here after that with orders, then one just yesterday that said he and Mrs.  Owen should be here by dinner today, but if they weren’t, what I should do for dinner and to put that record on.”

“You still have the letter from yesterday?” Iwaizumi stepped forward.

“Yes, here,” He reached into his pocket and handed the letter to him.

“It’s typewritten and on Ensign paper - that’s the most common paper, nothing’ll come of that.  There might be fingerprints but it’s unlikely.”

The rest of the group stared at him attentively.

“His name’s kind of a mouthful isn’t it?  Ulick Norman Owen.”  Oikawa asked, leaning over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, studying the letter.

Akaashi nodded at him, “Yes it is,” he glanced at every member of the party, “I think it would be in our best interest if we pooled our information.  We should figure out how each of us were invited to the island.  I was invited for business.”

“So was I,” Suga said.

“Me too,” Iwaizumi added.

“My brother invited me, he said it would be good for making relationships for work,” Tsukishima said flatly.

“Kenma and I were invited to do party tricks,” Kuroo gestured slight at Kenma.

“I was invited by an acquaintance, I don’t remember her last name, the signature was too messy, but I could make out ‘Una Nancy’,” Kiyoko explained.

“I was invited by some guy I’ve never met that knew one of my friends,” Oikawa waved his hand, “I thought it was just gonna be a party too.”

“I was invited in person by someone who claimed to be his friend.  I never met either of them,” Ushijima said.

“This is crazy!  None of us were invited by the same person!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“I don’t think Mr.  or Mrs.  Owen even exists,” Kenma said.

Akaashi stared at Kenma before agreeing, “I think you’re right.  Una Nancy or Ulick Norman Owen - the initials are the same either way:  U.N.  Owen-” he was cut off by Kuroo.

“Unknown!  They’re unknown, they don’t exist!”

 

**XI**

 

“I think it would be a good idea to address the accusations that were made next,” Akaashi said calmly.

“Damn lies!” Kuroo shouted.

“A lie… an awful lie… I never killed him,” Kiyoko said quietly.

“I knew Terushima Yuuji, he was on trial for a murder he said he didn’t commit,” Akaashi explained, “He hired me as his attorney, the jury found him guilty and he was sentenced to death.  I was part of the reason he died, but it was _not my fault_.”

Kiyoko was the next person to speak up, “I didn’t kill him, Ryu, he was my husband.  He died, I had nothing to do with it.”

Akaashi and Suga gave her a pitying look, then Suga said, “Hinata Shouyou… I recognize his name.  I’m a surgeon, I’ve done a lot of surgeries, sometimes they go wrong, but I didn’t kill him.  He was just a kid.”

“I did kill him, Satori,” Ushijima said calmly.  Everybody turned to stare at him expectantly.  He stared back.

“Care to elaborate?” Iwaizumi prompted.

“No.”  
Everyone was silent for a moment, but when he assumed Ushijima really wasn’t going to continue, Iwaizumi explained, “Matsukawa Issei.  I got him arrested, a life sentence, and he died later in prison.  I don’t see how that could be my fault at all,” He crossed his arms defiantly.

“Takeru was my nephew,” Oikawa said, “I was supposed to be watching him while he swam, I was a lifeguard, but I was a little… under the influence, and he drowned.”

“You were _intoxicated_ while you were supposed to be watching children swimming?” Iwaizumi demanded.

Oikawa put his hands up and smiled nervously, “Just a little, it’s not like I ever really did anything, I figured it would be okay.”

“Yamaguchi was my friend,” Tsukishima interrupted, as Suga stepped between the two so that they didn’t start fighting, “We were at work, there was a shooting, he was killed.  It wasn’t my fault.”

“Yamamoto died in a car accident,” Kenma spoke up, “Kuroo was driving, and she came out of nowhere and we hit them.”

“It was self-defense,” Ennoshita said, “He was attacking me, he had a knife.  I got it from him and stabbed him.  I didn’t mean to kill him,” Ennoshita buried his face in his hands.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Suga cleared his throat, “I don’t know what all of this is about, but I say we get off this island tonight."

“I’m sorry, there’s no boat,” Ennoshita said, standing up from the couch.

“No boat at all?”

“No.  The only time a boat comes is when Ukai brings the supplies in the morning.  We’ll have to wait until then.”

“Then let’s leave as soon as he gets here,” Suga decided.  Everyone agrees except for one stubborn voice.

It was Oikawa.

“It would be kind of boring to go home now, wouldn’t it?”

“What are you talking about, dumbass?” Iwaizumi growled.

“The whole thing’s like a detective story!  Thrilling!  I say we stay here and figure out what exactly is going on.  Maybe Owen will show up!”

Everybody stared at him as he grabbed his drink and raised it up in the air, like a toast, and downed it in one gulp.

Too quickly, it seemed, as his face scrunched up and turned purple.  He choked, gasping for breath, then slid down his chair, letting his glass roll off his hand and shatter on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little longer than I was expecting... Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. This story was inspired by Agatha Christie's book 'And Then There Were None' (which is my all time favorite book you should check it out). I've put a lot of thought into this story, so hopefully I'll write it relatively quickly (or at least quicker than what I normally do). Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Edit: I changed Tsukki and Kiyoko's letters to make it make more sense in later chapters.


End file.
